Scared Eyes
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ghosts are forgetfull, angry ghosts are vengeful, the murdered souls murder their own, one girl knows such, Blind from a tragic past, she makes do with her PK. Blinded Mai, Alive Gene, Smart Mai.
1. Chapter 1

# Scared Eyes #  
I own nothing and thanks to the one who gave me the idea.

"Mommy! Daddy please! Stop! Stop it! It hurts! I can't see! Somebody help me!" The screams of a little five year old girl rang threw a pitch black cavern, the smell of rotting corpses over powered any sense of smell...

Mai sat on a desk chair as her 'friends' told ghost story's, her sunglasses even when in doors stayed on her face. She was blind but her powers let her 'see' everything was transparent, the words on a page where firm lines that let her be able to read. The only ones who knew of this where the doctor who she made sure kept her sight silent, and the headmaster of the high school knew she was blind. Her musings where cut short when she noticed a guy walking towards the classroom, a pause her flash light was the last one.

"Come on Mai your the ghost!"

"Hmm let's see…" Mai dramatically tapping her chin. "A cavern is where Mrs. A, and Mr. A died by a wooded area is this place, their young child a curious little 5 year old was walking threw a large house looking for her parents when Mr. B found her and grabbed the girl ruffly but the collar!" Mai let that sink in. "Mr. B was after all fearful that if the child was found would get he who murdered her parents in prison, even though Mr. D had taken over his body, Mr. B tossed the frightened child in with the rotting corpses of 100 years worth of murdered and her parents."

"No! The parents helped her right!?" Mai smirked almost bitterly.

"Their the childs rage filled souls unable to recognise their own child took their revenge on what they thought to be their killer. The childs eyes where stabbed out with her father's rib bone much to her screams, trying her best to help them recognise their baby. Until those once blue now blood red eyes of her father stared into the one golden eye of their kid and smirked. 'I hope you die!' Was what HS told the child before staging the golden eye.…."

"Oh my god.. That pour kid!" Mai raised an eyebrow not that they could see as she turned the light off.

"1.."

"2.."

"3.." Mai whispered smirking when the guys jaw parted.

"4..."

"Ahhhh!" The girls cried in fear while Mai laughed loudly.

"Nice one, what's your name Guy perhaps?" Mai mused a slight pause most likely contemplating an answer and how she knew he was their with her back to him after all.

"Sorry to frighten you, but I just couldn't help myself." Mai caught the sarcasm that was wonderfully masked behind the faked kindness, Mai heared him flick the lights on.

"No its totally fine!" That was the hot guy in the room voice sighing.

"Your not a student here who are you? Trying to prank our school? And I'll ask your name again Creepy." Mai questioned standing careful of the lights the other two had dropped in their fright.

Mai sensed the twitch at his mouth deeming him not a threat she disided to leave completely missing his name. "Mai where you going!?"

"My house." Mai answered as she exited the room.

Mai entered the large empty house not even bothering to turn the lights on as she entered the kitchen, setting to work on some fast dinner and putting water on the boil. Sighing she sat down on her couch and open a book, jointing down the days events the kettle whistled standing she finished off her dinner and ate it before going to wash and dry the dishes, brushed her teeth she stopped in front of the mirror she took of the sunglasses and saw her mangled eyes, although she couldn't see in color, putting them back on she entered her room put the glasses on the night stand and went to be...

"The sakura blossoms must be so pretty." Mai wistfully as she passed the entrance to the abandoned school house she paused something was off, she went to investigate the dust on the door was mostly gone, faint foot prints, and a camera this was familiar a man entered her senses as she touched the top it had been their for a while most likely from last night around 9: 00 or so.

"What are you doing!?" Fast foot steps coming closer she turned calmly towards the foreign man she couldn't place where from.

"Looking around, my friend said this place was haunted then I saw this checked for dust hardly any. Why? Last I checked no rules said students had to stay out." Mai shrugged playing it of.

"Lin what's wrong?" A familiar British voice from last night called.

"Oh its Naru ello chap!" Mai with British speech in a lame attempt to get a rise it worked if only slightly.

"I see are you always forgetful of names?" 'Naru' questioned trying to jab back.

"Yah can't even remember my friends names, but Lin easy enough I'm Tamiyumi Mai." Mai mused smiling brightly her sunglasses shifted she fixed them back in place.

"Cant you tell your in a building?" Naru questioned she smirked.

"Can't you tell theirs no ghost in this place?" She shot back. "But I should head to class good day Lin-san, Na-chan." Mai ran past both men and hoped over a hedge in haste to get to class on time.

The day passed by and Mai found her self back in the abandoned school house heading towards the occupied room, she leaned on the door frame Naru and Lin faced her for a moment, Lin went back to what ever he dose.

"What is it?" Naru questioned stalkly.

"Need any help setting up cameras?" Mai asked evenly he almost raised an eyebrow but stayed calm.

"Why?" Naru returned rightfully suspicious of the girl in sunglasses.

"The faster you figure out its just an old building and subsidence, the faster you can go help people who need it." Naru paused trying to figure out if she was telling the truth?

"The cameras are..." Naru a brief explanation on how to set the up and so on, Mai nodded and set to work.

Hours later Naru was getting a fresh black note book as Mai pretended to see what was on the screen while actually keeping a close eye on the building and as far as the hedge gate surrounding the place, Mai used to hate anything past the first floor of buildings, its weird feeling solid floor and yet seeing past said floor and down into the basement level annoying at first but after a while it was good fun.

"Can you see with those glasses?" Lin curiosity taking over his stalk nature for a moment Mai curled her lips amused.

"I don't see like you and Naru, but yes I can see." Mai said easily she frowned a chair had moved odd a blue trail she followed it. "Well their might be a PK user the chair in the third floor class 3-D moved." Mai said Lin reversed the tape and played it surprised he didn't notice Mai had accidentally nodded off.

"Mai-san, its late you should go home." Lin said Mai's head snapped up but relaxed smiling.

"Sure later Lin.. Can I call you Linny?" She asked his silence do to shock seemed to be all she needed. "I'll take that as a yes see yah tomorrow Linny!"

"Gene will be here tomorrow." Naru in formed a smirk and something flashed in his icy blue eyes at Lin's dismay.

Mai meet up with the two males by the van black by its out line she mused as Naru listened to some sounds they seemed to be waiting for some body, she turned her head to to sound of gravel under foot about five new comers, among them one woman and the headmaster.

"Morning Sir." Mai said curtly it was a Saturday so she didn't worry about classes.

"Ah hello child, what brings you here?" He questioned.

"Extra credit, I've always had a thing for ghosts." Mai smoothly and set her 'gaze' on the bright hair one. "Australian?" Mai said in English the guy was slightly relieved.

"Yes its nice to speak in English." He said smiling brightly.

"Your young 18, Mr. Priest." Mai returning to Japanese he nodded.

"19 but thank you, my names John Brown." Mai smiled slightly amused.

"Well in Japan last names go first although Brown John amuses me to no end, no insults intended." Mai said then turned to the woman frowning. "What are you? Wait Sir are you really going to waist money on these people? You already have a team on it... Well sept for the Naru look alike and Johnny." Mai facing the twin something familiar about him.

"Hey I am hotter then Noll is that anyway to treat a old pal?" Gene asked recognizing her.

"Oh hi road kill." Mai offhandedly Gene pouted but she just popped her back having stood still for what felt forever and listened to the Monk and Ayako fum the headmaster left after awhile.

"Oh thank goodness..."

"Oh hey its the one who PK'ed the chair to move." Mai tactlessly Lin eyed her slightly while the girl stuttered in her surprise. "Hey can you bed a tooth pick?" Mai asked perplexed the girl shook her head. "To bad wood is harder to fake then spoons." Mai offhandedly the girl rushed away with out another word flushed Mai smiled slightly.

"Your just mean." Gene stated Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I stopped her from humiliating herself anymore, how is that mean?" Mai questioned perplexed.

A sigh escaped Gene's lips as he Naru and Lin kept the base in order. Naru raised an eyebrow Gene rolled his normally playful blue eyes.

"Mai's so mean to me!" Gene pouted Naru smirked slightly.

"And Mai is the girl who saved you and the one you've been dreaming about for a year now?" Naru summed up the mystery girl on one point, she still had more mystery's to unravel.

"I'm done, how's... Oh shit John!" Mai cursed and went out the door pretty fast Gene looked at the screen said Priest was in and saw the roof moving.

"Crap..." Gene said thankfully Mai pushed John out the way in time.

"Be careful please!" She said dusting her self off before putting her hand for the blond to take.

"Thank you." He said before doing a double take in the save John tackle her glasses had fallen of. "Your eyes!" He said she looked at the floor and found them put them on.

"Sorry..." She whispered he was about to protest why was she apologizing but she speed walked away.

Masiko startled the team as they spoke Mai just smirked giving a short wave. This happened and the case rapped up after another day. Mai faced the building a week later it was about to callapse, everyone watched amazed.

"+Tamiyami Mai you have a call+"

Frowning she hurried out if class and took the phone. "Mai?" Naru questioned impatiently grinning she shifted to lean on the wall.

"Naru-chan couldn't stay away from my charms?" Mai let a smirk cross her lips as she just knew he was glaring she didn't need her senses to tell her if glares could kill the phone would be melting or something like that.

"I was wondering if you would like a job but-"

"A job? Sure as long as I get to stay my witty lovely self, where do I go?" Mai didn't need to see she could just imagine his smirk in her mind.

"Well the office is called SPR.." And so started the job….

~×~×~×~ Hope you love it! I was inspired by the one who started Blind its also a blind Mai story their aren't meany 


	2. Chapter 2

# Scared eye Two #  
Hope you love it! I was inspired by the one who started Blind its also a blind Mai story their aren't meany.

Chapter two!

Mai sat down some Tea for the woman sitting in the office Naru was being really rude even by her rude list.

"Noriko was it?" Mai said cutting Naru of the woman looked up happy to get a brake from the mean boy she nodded. "Don't mind Naru he's rude but makes up for it by solving the case, he most likely will take your case, we will send word to our co workers and be their tomorrow or the next, please have three rooms set up, one will be our base so preferably lots of outlets. I apologize for the electric bill in advance." Mai smiling kindly at her Gene smirked at his glaring brother

Once the woman had left Mai frowned and turned to Naru. "You have exceeded how rude someone can be, yah I'm rude but you don't talk to someone who has ghosts like that! Its hard enough asking! Gene call Monk and Masiko." She added picking up the phone raised eyebrow Naru stared at her. "We spend almost all day to together for almost everyday theirs a differ, Lin on the other hand I have some respect for he knew you years before me."

Lin smirked slightly before entering his office, hours later another late shift with the guys as always and she was about to walk home when Lin put a hand on her shoulder.

"No its ok it would be a waist of gas." Lin frowned.

"Have you watched the news lately?" She shook her head.

"I don't watch TV much and I never watch news... Why?" Normally he wouldn't bother.

"A killer has been targeting teens in the area." Mai tilted her head to the side.

"The only time someone can sneak up on me or land a punch is when I'm sleeping or half awake, thanks for telling me..." Mai trailed of in thought Lin was a nice guy even if he didn't really like Japanese maybe he was Ch- Mai was cut off from her musings when one of those white blobs floated over to her shoulder.

"Be careful.." Lin went to the car once they where gone she poked the blob thing it recoiled and turned pink before going back to white.

"Chinese maybe?" She mused walking towards her house it followed her. "No tattling when I take of my sunglasses." She told it sternly, it bobbed up and down making her smile as she unlocked the door and closed it back taking the glasses of she ignored the blob that had turned blue and grabed a book with a local map and turned the TV on she pin pointed the attacks and turned it off.

The blob hovered over her shoulders when she started writing in a note book, she grabbed her cell phone blob turned red, she waved it off police would be called if she pushed a button. Mai almost bumped into Gene in her rush she had almost over slept, she lugged her bag into the van. The blob bounced every which way and seemed to growl only it couldn't make noise.

"Oh hush you." Mai scowled it flew into the back of her head she raised an eyebrow it turned red and seemed vary angry Lin eyed the blob then Mai the murder had been found last night he had a sinking feeling.

The drive was long so Mai passed the time to play guess what I'm thinking, they would write down a clue and the other would answer best they could. Until they got bored disiding copy and round game would be a good way to pass the time so after three hours of the twos circling conversation, to say Naru was annoyed would be an understatement so when he told them to shut up they only roped him into the game. When Lin pulled up to the house Naru was the first one out and knocking on the door before they could even crack open a door, laughing the two fist bumped.

Mai froze slightly walking into the house, shaking her head she pressed on listening to Noriko and Kana explained. The girl Ayami was playing in her room Gene shot Mai a look she raised an eyebrow the sunglasses where pressed back from their loosened state.

"We may be dealing a with a woman who attracts children's ghost, do you know if the owner before had a child? If so did the child die?" Mai spoke up her face was pointing at a spot on the living room floor a frown on her face. "Namiko..." A shelf banged flying across the room Mai shifted dodging it. "Forbidden word... Sorry." The scratching died down.

"Not even five minuets and you pissed of a ghost, is that a new recorded?" Gene warily Mai shrugged.

"My word..." Noriko pale Mai sighed.

After a while Mai was leaning on a wall reading a book.  
"Monk and Ayako are here." Mai informed not bothering to look up when two seconds later said two immature adults came in she smirked. "Sixth sense maybe." She offered Naru smirking at his annoyed glare.

"Mai my be right." Lin said and started explaining.

"Hey Naru go steal the kids doll your mean enough." Mai said seriously everyone gave her a wtf look she stared at them back. "I'm serious the doll is evil or being used for evil, no kid refuses perfectly good cookies unless someone whispers in their ear about them being bad... Well except Naru he doesn't seem the cookie lover." Mai offhandedly.

"No." Naru simply she faced him blankly.

"He dose have morals go figure." Naru twitched she sighed and tapped the book before remembering something. "I'll be in the hidden basement that leads to the sealed well in the living room most likely annoying the head ghost, by." Mai stated Gene grabbed her wrist she stopped.

"Hidden well? Basement we haven't been here half an hour yet how do you know this!?" Gene red in the face obviously he never figured it out.

"Your a medium I'm a over powered medium do the math." Mai stated he sighed.

"Naru steal the doll." Now everyone stared at them both like they where nuts.

"I am not going to steal the doll!" Naru firmly and ignored them Mai tisked and left the room Masiko and John would be their the next day she would have John cleans the doll.

Noriko screamed everyone came running, Mai pulled the woman away from the lashing out stove. She noticed children by the window, Gene followed where her face was pointing and rushed over to the window with the children.

"Mai why didn't you say any-" Gene stopped at her frown before sighing and letting it drop.

"Ayami! Come back!" Kana said a slamming door, Mai sighed as the sound of floor borers caving.

"The well has opened." Mai mused and let Noriko go to Ayako as she left the room Gene, Naru, Lin, and Monk followed.

"How do you know?" Naru questioned.

"Its called a sixth sense look it up." Mai stated automatically and stopped in front of the hole she bent down to face the inside. "Tomiko isn't here honey, she's is in heaven." Mai stated and stood to walk away dodging the ghostly hands.

"She isn't in heaven, it hurts so much!" Mai's calm turned into worry.

"I didn't notice that... Hmmm well its not exactly the mother... Its-" Mai was blow into a wall. "A leach...". She muttered before blacking out.

Gene was quick to pick her up and get out of the room closely followed by Ayako and the rest, Ayako gave the girl a once over and took of the sunglasses she gasped before putting them back on, pale she continued just some bruises along with some vary old scars. Ayako left to report the girl would be fine with some rest, sadly the girl was vary good at acting, stood up and headed out side fresh air to get some meditation done and clear her head.

Gene shook his head amusedly as Ayako told them only a few bruises, while he watched Mai in meditation mode. Lin as always said nothing and kept working Monk chose this silent moment to speak.

"So Gene I know you and Mai are good friends, but that all right just friends?" Gene flushed. "Because to me grabbing a girl who's hurt that fast and bolting well.…" Monk grinned at the vary red twin.

"She doesn't like me like that anyway!" Gene said staring at the screen.

"Oh and you know this for a fact?" Monk asked.

"Yah I know this for a fact... She kinda saved my life a while back..." He added in thought. "She was so annoyingly frustrating, first it seams likes she's just a mean brat... But she's so much more..."

"You got it bad." Monk smirked amusedly.

"She went and got cool tackling me out of a hit, got kidnapped with me, then thrown of a bridge..." Gene argued his case. "How can you not fall for the one who saved your life about 25 times!? It natural to like the one who's always by your side and to want to return the favor.." Naru eyed his normally annoying brother.

"Have you seen behind her sunglasses?" Ayako pale face went unnoticed.

"No." Gene answered. "But she dose have a scar on her chest." He muttered they gave him blank stares he flushed. "She was in a bikini! And the scars don't really make her look that bad..." Gene trailed off as Lin raised an eyebrow. "Shut up jerks!" Gene whined as Monk and Ayako laughed.

Mai greeted Masiko and John at the door she let them have some time to rest before tossing a doll to John. "I want this cleansed and protected for the kids safety can you do that?" John nodded Naru went to watch with Lin, Mai sat on the sofa relaxed Monk shot Gene a smirk.

"So Mai any boys your interested in?" Ayako asked for once teaming up with the Monk.

"John is kinda cute." Gene put his face in his hand as a silent cry rang threw his body he lost to the priest!

"Really I thought you liked Naru!?" Masiko surprised Mai snorted.

"No way we would most likely try and murder the other or something, why you like that pounce?" Mai asked the doll like girl flushed. "Ah so that's it... Good to know. What about you Ayako you and Monk going to hook up soon?" Gene smirked revenge was sweet as both adults flushed and started arguing.

Mai smiled slightly content with this seen she felt a pang in her eyes she sighed and retreated to boredom if she had eyes their would have been a sad gleam in the once bright golden orbs

Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

# Scared Eyes 3 #  
I don't own ghost hunt I was thinking about adding an oc in blood stained labyrinth because I will be skipping all but the Christmas, Park, and Labyrinth because these will be most important I may do the one with Yasu and skip the park instead, give me you're thoughts. Thank you for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing this story.

Drip... Drip... Drip.. Scream a blood curtailing shriek.

"Oh my god!"

"Help!"

Rushing feet and the sound of dragging this is what the team woke to, Mai got out of the bed with out missing a beat Noriko rushed past with her feet being dragged towards the stairs by a long shadowy bug like thing scarlet red eyes, not that anyone but Mai could see\sense it so vividly, the ghostly figure was after all a demonic spirit, to the others it was faded Mai dove catching the woman's hand and throwing a small dagger with markings etched into it strait between the eyes. It shrieked and dispersed panting Mai patted the crying woman's head letting her sob in the large shirt she used for going to bed.

"That was exciting... Let's not do it again ok?" Mai lightly her senses where still spinning and her face mask was still on, Ayako approached warily hand clutching the first aid kit.

"Mmm Hmm.." Noriko shaking Mai let out a sigh.

"I hate leaches, they just multiply in power the longer they feed, Linny, John I need you to put up some wards, Ayako once your done attending Noriko help Monk with making charms, Gene, Masiko watch the monsters, Naru check on Kana and the kid then get some sleep, Lin once your done you also get some sleep, I'm going to comb the house." Mai ordered Naru was about to protest when Gene shot him a look.

'Don't argue she knows more about demons then us.' Gene sent threw the link allowing Naru to not anger the already frazzled Mai unknown to anyone Mai's scared eyes glowed an ominous blue.

Monk set to work fast while the others went about their jobs, Masiko intently focused on the screens and Gene focused more on the house. Mai briskly walked the corridors going in one screen to the next, Lin and John where creating barriers while Naru was talking and surprisingly being polite to Kana and Ayami. Masiko noticed Mai in the living room, a set of gleaming red eyes flouted in the dark abyss of the well, it was dark no lights and yet Mai still had her sunglasses on... This confused the doll like girl Mai started chanting something and threw a dagger to a place on the floor, whistling and the sensation of a strong force was detected at Mai making Masiko and Gene tense, another dagger to her left then her right swiftly she stepped back and threw the last one as the bug like thing kept at her.

"My word." Masiko breathed as Mai continued to chant a coin was tossed into the well and a vortex formed the bug like thing wailed and cried out clawing frantically a bright blue light momentarily blinded Masiko and Gene both in sight and in their medium senses.

"That's Mai for you..." Gene sighed as Mai left the room a gold light filled the house softly as spirits went up but their was still a dark presence...

Mai sighed sipping her coffee looking over a file when Lin came in tape in hand he placed it on the table and set to make himself a cup. Mai stayed silent until she tossed the file down frustration evident hand going threw her shoulder length hair.

"I know something's in the well, but no matter how I try and pare up a team it'll end fatally! I don't know everyone's limits, I know you and John are strong but someone has to stay with the family! And Ayako well the trees here aren't exactly alive, and..." A hand was placed on her shoulder she took a few calming breaths as Lin sat down.

"I believe the Monk can cast a barrier." Mai perked up at this he continued. "And the charms the Priestess makes are well done." Mai paused nodding in thought.

"I see... Gene is ok with charms, so if I leave them here and take you and John... That might work course Naru would have to stay... Every one is so getting home work after this." Mai twirling her pen Lin was silent.

"Oh um hello." John walking in and grabbed some coffee.

"Morning John what do you reckon is in the well?" Mai questioned idly Lin reframed from blinking owlishly.

"I don't know." John sitting at the small table.

"Its not a leach." She mused.

"You called that thing from last night a leach?" John said curiously.

"Yes because one isn't a big deal once you know how to get ride of it, but a large group is much more threatening imagine the insect like demon you saw multiplied with the same power? You fight them off but sooner or later they get an upper hand they have numbers, also any demon or spirit can gain power from electric, battery our vary emotions. That leach was child's play compared to the things I've faced, but the factor of the stronger demon and the clients, its unknown and dangerous." Mai explained a shadow covering her face.

How was that? 


End file.
